Harry Potter and Izuku Midoriya read But I Don't Want to be a Hero!
by Autumn Clearwater
Summary: Just a basic reading story of "But I Don't Want to be a Hero!" with permission from the original writer: shigeka
1. Introductions

Toshinori Yagi, better known as All Might, is walking towards a new building in the UA High campus, the Reading Room as he was told the name. He then found that the Reading Room was currently housing Shota Aizawa, better known as Eraserhead, and Hizashi Yamada, better known as Present Mic. Toshinori asked to them as he walked in, "Hey, you have any ideas why we were asked to be here? It's the Fall Break!" Hizashi looked up and said, "From what I gathered, we're here to read something." Shota scoffs and says, "No shit." They then heard a commotion outside the building.

The door on the opposite side of the building and the occupations see Nezu walking in Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, and Izuku Midoriya. Nezu motions to the students to stop while he goes to talk to All Might, Shota Aizawa, and Present Mic. Nezu walks over stopping midway to place a small platform in the middle of the room. As Nezu arrives and tells the Pro Heroes, "Don't worry about how you look at the moment. This room is specifically given a special hologram which allows you three the option to have the students and our three guests to see you however you wish."

As Nezu finishes his explanation to the three Pro Heroes, the platform in the middle of the room lights up. Upon the platform finishes it light show, three humans are standing there looking around. Nezu asks them to step off the platform in English. He then picks up the platform and places it inside a suitcase. He then hands the three people a small device that they then place on their ear which then creates a small headset that allows them to speak Japanese.

Nezu then waves to the Heroes in Training over. Once the students walked over to them, Nezu smiles and says, "Sorry for going to all of this trouble. But you all have been selected to test this 'Reading Room,' as our Support Group is calling this building. Honestly we have no better name for this so… Better than nothing. Ok so here we are working on all of your trust issues. Well except for our three guests, who are offered a chance to relax for a bit and just have some fun. You all will be reading some books. Time in this 'room' is much faster in here than it is outside. Honestly, if we need to we will freeze time for this room so you can read this story in peace. Don't worry all of the students have full permission from their families so if something happens just let it." At this Nezu looks directly at All Might, Aizawa, and Present Mic. "Ok I will be heading back to my office you all can do your introductions, once you all finish your introductions the first book that you will be reading will be dropped into the room."

As soon as Nezu walks out of the room, Ochako looks around and smiles, "Well I guess I'll start out! I am Ochako Uraraka!" The tall man of the three guests laughs and says, "Well I guess I start out our group's introduction. I am Harry Potter!" The woman next to him smiles and says, "I am Hermione Granger." The third man grimaces and says, "I am Ron Weasley." All Might then smiles and says, "Hello! I am All Might." Harry tilts his head, "I am guessing that's a Hero name because I can't see that being a natural birth name." All Might nods. Aizawa then says, "My name is Shota Aizawa or as I am known in my Hero form, Eraserhead." Ron begins to snicker leading to Hermione slapping him on his head. Present Mic smiles and says, "I am Present Mic." Tenya nods and says, "I am Tenya Iida." Izuku follows up, "I am Izuku Midoriya." Bakugo growls out, "I am Katsuki Bakugo." Shoto bows and says, "I am Shoto Todoroki." Then a book falls from the ceiling. Ochako being the nearest grabs it and reads the cover, "But I Don't Want to be a Hero!"


	2. Reading Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Quick update. Just randomly had some changes pop up in the plan for this fic. Mostly just continuing on from after finish of story/stories into MHA. Which is my own timeline given that this fic starts directly after the five students discover that they are accepted. I am an active member of the IzukuxOchako ship so even though I may have the reading group read other pairings, in this universe that's the canon ship. Also I am debating on having Izuku's and Bakugo's moms being in this series of readings. Also I am doing some minor grammar edits if the edit doesn't completely change the message that the story is getting across.**

Ochako looks up and says, "I will read this chapter then." Everyone else nods.

 **Chapter/No 1: Easy Life**

Present Mic looks at the book and says, "If I am gathering my information right… Regardless of which world this is set in… That's full of crap." Harry looks at him, laughs, and says, "If it's me damn right!"

 **Ibuki Ryouka behaved unlike the usual child would behave. She was quiet and expressionless, composed and mature, and she possessed knowledge that was far greater than what she should have known at her age.**

Harry, Hermione, and the Pro-Heros all had their eyebrows raised at this.

 **Her parents were baffled by her behavior, but in a world filled with people possessing weird and unique Quirks, they decided that their daughter was just one of the special ones and thought nothing of it.**

Present Mic spoke up, "Ah so it is our world… Good luck ma'am with that 'Easy Life'." Harry also spoke, "And if I am right… That is more than likely either me or Hermione."

 **While it was true that Ryouka was a special one, it was not because of her Quirk. She actually possessed a normal one, albeit quite rare, that was a healing power in the form of her breath. No, she was special because she was the 27th reincarnation of the great hero of another world, once known as Harry Potter!**

At this Ochako squeaked and looked over at Harry expectatedly, Harry just looked at her and said, "WHAT?!" All Might chuckled and said, "I do believe she is curious to your story." Harry then looked sheepish and said, "You'll have to wait… My story will be read after we finish this story." At those words, Ochako and Izuku both groaned, although Ochako continued to read she was still noticeably upset at having to wait.

 **Her composure and maturity was actually not what they seemed, for they were actually the manifestation of her jaded and tired soul that would like nothing to do with the world ever again!**

Harry chuckled and said, "Probably accurate given it's been at least 26 lifetimes of pain and sorrow I went though."

 **Why, you ask? Because each time she was reborn, it was always for a great purpose like vanquishing dark lords, stopping a war, saving the world, and the likes and she was tired of it! She grew tired after the 20th time she got reborn! There was only so much that a person can take before she got tired of it, damnit!**

All Might, Present Mic, Harry, and Aizawa laughed at that.

 **Okay, she realized that wherever she got reborn to, her magic always followed her and that's why the people sometimes ended up seeing her as a symbol of hope and salvation in her previous lives, but here, in this world, everyone had that power. Quirks, as the people of this world called that power, was something that almost everyone had. Each Quirks are unique and strong in their own right, so Ryouka thought that 'This time, there was no reason for me to get involved!' and decided to sit back and enjoy the show.**

Ikuzu and Harry laughed and said, "Good luck with that."

 **Let others do the flashy save-the-world thing - she's going to have an easy life from here on and hoped that when she kicked the bucket again she'll just stay dead like everyone else did. That was the reason why when each and every one of her classmates were striving for U.A. and other hero academies, she decided not to follow in the trends of becoming a Hero and applied to a normal high school like the unambitious hag that she was. "But, Ibuki-san, with your Quirk, you could have saved many lives!" Everyone told her, and she would always answered them flaty, "I know, but too bad I wanted to be a novelist."**

Harry snorted at that. All Might looked at him and asked, "What's so funny. Amusingly enough that was my original life goal before I discovered I was a wizard." All Might, Present Mic, and Hermione then snorted in laughter too.

 **Right. It wouldn't do if any of those so-called Villains noticed her weird-power-that-was-not-a-quirk and decided to recruit her. Or stole her power. Or something. She was almost 100% sure that somewhere out there exists a Quirk that could steal other people's power. She has like, more than 100 years of experience as a closet Amecomi and manga reader to be able to make that prediction and be sure of it, that's why she promised that she would lay low and never use her magic or her Quirk in front of anyone.**

Harry snorted… "Oh here coming my Hero Complex. Ruining that idea." Hermione and Ron also snorted at that.

 **Even if she was obliged to register her Quirk, with time, everyone will forget that she existed at one point. Yes, her plans are fool proof.**

Harry rolled his eyes at that. Hermione just snorted harder.

 **And, why a novelist, you ask? It's because this was an easy way to earn money! She got a lot of interesting tales to tell from her previous lives that could be put into words and sold to the masses. In fact, she had done this a few times before, and her "Harry Potter" series was a big hit at one point in one of her previous lives. For someone who was aiming for an easy life, this occupation was the best for them.**

Harry shrugged, "Eh makes decent sense… Too bad about that Hero Complex." This time Hermione and Present Mic snorted.

 **You must have thought that, "Wow, how could Harry, the great savior of the Wizarding World, could be reduced to this sleazebag" by now, right?**

Everyone in the room snorted and said, "Nah…"

 **But you don't understand what she felt! No you don't! The first few times she had been reborn might have been a bit of fun amidst all of the confusion and her efforts to 'solve the mystery' of her being reborn again and again, but after the 15th time, she was just too tired and bored to even care about these things. She didn't kick a fuss over being born as a girl again this time, because she had been born as a girl for far too many times for her to feel annoyed over it anymore! She was just that jaded! Jaded!**

Harry snorted, "Yea. Sounds like me."

 **So, okay. By now you have realized that Ryouka was not as mature and composed as she appeared to be on the outside.**

Everyone snorted at that line.

 **In fact, because she lived too much, she was actually very prone to little outbursts and temper tantrums just like a little child, but she was forcing herself to be expressionless and quiet so that people wouldn't notice her and she could have her easy life.**

More snorts.

 **Of course… "Watch out!" Ryouka glanced towards the road where a car was going out of…**

Ochako paused in her reading and her eyes widen as she read ahead… Izuku rubbed her shoulder and said, "Ochako? You ok?" Ochako shook her head and said, "Yea… Sorry just read ahead a bit and am a bit upset with the sense of determination that Ryouka/Harry has at not being a hero." Harry snorted, "Oh? This better be interesting…" Ochako restarted the sentence.

 **Ryouka glanced towards the road where a car was going out of control and… ah, it hit a person.**

Harry snorted, "Lovely… Probably a husband with little children too. Just to tickle the Hero Complex right?" All Might, Aizawa, and Present Mic snorted at that.

 **That was really gruesome, ew. Not her problem though, she was late for school already.**

Hermione snorted while saying, "Heartless bitch!"

 **Yeah, so she started to walk again, determinedly ignoring the panicking voices of the people around her. "Oh my god, he's being crushed, is there someone with a strengthening-type Quirk? Please lift the car! He won't make it if we wait for the heroes to come!" Yeah, not her problem.**

Aizawa snorted, "Sounds like me when I have students sometimes."

" **Is the driver okay?" Totally not her problem. "The poor guy is losing too much blood! Is the ambulance still not here yet?" Not her problem…**

Harry snorts while Iida says, "And here's the kick in the heart coming!"

" **Hiroto! No, hold on! You can make it…! Please…!" Not her…**

Harry snorts and says, "Here's the kick to the groin."

" **Papa! Papa don't die, please…! Don't leave Mari…!" Oh, goddamnit.**

Harry snorts, and says, "Called it!" Hermione snorts and says, "No one doubted your assumptions."

 **Ryouka turned on her heels and began to run towards the commotion, cursing her hero complex all the way there. She had been walking away quite far from the scene just now, so it took her almost 30 seconds before she reached the place. When she arrived, she saw that the car had been pulled out of the man by a bear-like person (the guy, literally looks like a bear though, holy shit!) and everyone was hovering near the near-hysterical wife and her crying daughter not knowing what to do to save the dying man. Inwardly cringing, Ryouka tapped the wife's shoulder to catch her attention. "I need permission to heal your husband," she told the crying woman whose eyes sparkled with hope as the words finally registered to her head.**

Izuku, Iida, All Might, Ochako, Shoto, Aziawa, Present Mic, and Harry all sighed. Harry then said, "Ah… The breath thing… In this situation the best method of doing the healing is a kiss… I get the permission thing."

 **Ryouka fought the urge to visibly cringe because wow, that look she was giving her was giving her a goddamn war flashback. "Y-you can do it? Y-you can save Hiroto?" The wife asked her, voicing shaking all over. Ryouka shrugged and nodded at her. "Yes, but you might not like how I do it," she said lowly, making sure that the woman understood her words, but the woman just clasped her and shook her head at her. "I don't care how, please save him! I beg you!" The woman cried and Ryouka almost cringed again. 'Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you,' she thought as she pulled her hands back from the woman's surprisingly tight grip. Without further ado, Ryouka straddled the dying man's body and took a deep breath, ignoring the strange noises the wife was making and pressed her lips onto the dying man's before she breathed out slowly, releasing her power onto the dying man's body. Before the spectator's very eyes, the now-not-dying man's body began to mend itself. His muscles knitted themselves in seconds and his wounds closed before their very eyes, and then not even 10 seconds later, the man had regain consciousness. "Mm… mmff?!" The man said and, oh that's right. She hadn't removed her lips yet. With a final blow of air to the man's lungs (for good measure), Ryouka pulled away and wiped her lips with her uniform sleeve. 'Ew, blood,' she thought as she wiped her tongue also on her sleeves. She looked down on the man who was blushing up to his ears and with a deadpan expression on her face, she got up and brushed her skirt which was thankfully clean because it was so short it should have been illegal (but apparently not).**

Ochako paused to take a long deep breath. Harry snorted while laughing, "Well I guess that happened… Can't wait to see which Hero or Pro-Hero got to see that."

 **Her knee-high socks and shoes unfortunately didn't share the same fate as they were drenched by blood. It was disgusting. Not waiting for a reaction from the wife or the man or anyone, Ryouka walked away from the scene, rubbing the couple's kid's head on the way because that kid was the only reason even bothered to do this when she was already late for school, leaving bloody footprints in her wake. "W-wait, how can I thank you?" The wife's voice called out to her as she walked away, and coolly, without any expression on her face, Ryouka said to her, "By not holding me back. I'm already late for school," and continued to walk on, leaving everyone present love-struck by the cool sight of her back, not knowing that a certain old lady was smiling up at her from amongst the masses.**

All Might, Aizawa and Present Mic snorted. "Looks like you got caught by Recovery Girl."

 **Ryouka didn't know them, but that day, her dream of having-a-life-so-easy-she-wouldn't-have-to-lift-a-finger was crushed in a single moment because of the hero complex that she didn't manage to curb in all of her 27 lives. Too bad for her she made a huge blunder.**

Harry snorted. "Well that was a hell of a start!"

 **Author's note:**

 **Ok so I will be taking a couple of weeks off of writing fan fiction for a bit while I get stuff ready for my charity stream and recover from it! So while I do that. I would recommend that those of you who are enjoying this take a look at my other works. Nothing required just a suggestion.**


End file.
